Various types of sport gloves are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a sport glove with tightening inserts including a sport glove having a body portion and a banded cuff. What has been further needed is for a tab to be attached to a left end of the cuff and selectively foldable atop a front area of the cuff. Lastly, what has bee needed is a female insert and a male insert. The female insert is disposed on the front area of the cuff, and the male insert is medially disposed on an interior surface of the tab. A plurality of gripping teeth is continuously disposed on the female insert, and a tension hook is disposed on a right side of the male insert. The tension hook is selectively engageable with each of the plurality of gripping teeth. The gripping teeth on the female insert and the tension hook on the male insert thus provide an effective means for better securing and tightening a sport glove while a user is engaged in such activities that include, but are not limited to, batting and golf. Instead of having to constantly retighten a sport glove by means of a hook and loop fastener, a user must tighten the sport glove with tightening inserts only once prior to engagement in the sport, which allows the user to better focus on the game.